


A little closer

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Late at Night, Love Confessions, Pining, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Her chest feels like it might burst, contracting and clutching at her heart as his cool breath washed over her face. He was so close; she could almost taste him. Maker, please-
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Inquisiting is a skill [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A little closer

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been in my drafts folder for 2 years x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

Lavellan held in a groan as her ears picked up on a soft knock against her bedroomdoor. She didn't even hear the person get this far up anyway; Who would still be up at this hour? With a heavy sigh she got up from her spot on the floor and tossed her book onto the bed before sliding down the stairs. She really hoped it wasn't- _Oh_. 

"My lady. I didn't know if you were awake."

Cullen stood with his hand still raised. 

Her gaze travels over his tinted cheeks and she smiles, suddenly overjoyed there was someone knocking at her door. 

"Evening, commander." 

"Sorry I- am I interrupting?" he gestures towards her. 

"No, not at all. How can I help you?" She leaned against the doorframe. 

"Well I was. I was just- you were away and now that you're back I didn't see around and this morning Leliana said you were resting, which is fine but I was still wondering if you made it back alright and then I just thought I should check up on you- for in case but you. I. Uhm. This is awkward." 

She hid a giggle behind her hand, "Just a little."

He gave a soft chuckle, frowning as he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her penetrating gaze.

She pushed herself away from the door frame, opening the door further and stepping aside. 

"Would you like to come in?" 

Cullen's eyes snapped upwards, "I don't think that is appropriate, my lady. The people-" 

"Can shove it. Come on in." she motioned with her hand. 

He stood there contemplating between accepting and running but eventually nodded and followed her through the door. 

"And I'm well, I appreciate the concern. How are things here?" 

"Nothing out of the ordinary, the scouts found a few extra resources nearby and-" 

"I meant with you." Lavellan interrupted softly. 

"Oh. I. I'm well, thank you, my lady."

"Do you want to sit?" she pats the spot next to her as she sits down on the sofa. 

"No- thank you. I've been sitting in the office all day." He clarifies. 

"Is Josie giving you a hard time?" Lavellan grinned. 

"I suppose not, no. I'm not used to paper work." Cullen explains as he quietly makes his way to the balcony. 

"Aren't you cold, my lady?" 

Lavellan shakes her head, watching him fall into a slow pace back and forth. 

"Is something bothering you?" She prompts. 

"Hmm? I mean no."

"Are you sure? You look a bit distracted."

"I wasn't- I mean I was but." He groans. 

"Words, Cullen. Use them." She jokes affectionately. 

He chuckles, rubbing his neck like he always did; an adorable movement she had grown quite fond of. 

"I suppose it's not that easy around you." he mutters under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"N-nothing. Uhm, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Go ahead." She stood slowly, locking her hands behind her back and making her way towards him. 

"Before you left... There was something you wished to discuss. In private." he added the last bit softer. 

_Ah. So that was what has been bothering him._

Suddenly she felt more nervous than he looked. 

"There was," she gave a short chuckle, "Now I'm not sure if I should even say it."

"Please do."

She looks up at him in surprise and his golden eyes are wide and waiting as he stands stiffly next to her desk. 

She swallows, trying to choose the words she wanted to say. 

"I find myself thinking about you... All the time really." 

Lavellan holds her breath, watching him closely. 

His eyes briefly flutter to the ground before he responds.

"I can't say... That I haven't thought what it would be like." Cullen admits

She inches closer, "Then..what's stopping you?"

He throws his hands up with a heavy breath, "You're the Inquisitor. We're at war... And you- I didn't think it was possible to even feel this way."

She's almost brushing against his side, leaning against her desk as he turns to look at her. Lavellan reaches to place a hand on his forearm, not missing the way his shoulders tensed. 

_Maker, she really wants to be with him._

"And yet, I'm still here." She leans towards him, tilting her head to the side. 

He smiles sadly, stepping closer to hesitantly place his hands on her narrow hips. 

"So you are...still, it seems too much to ask." 

He's leaning closer and she struggles against all her might to not just grab him. 

"But I want to." Cullen says, eyes closing as his nose brushed hers. 

Her chest feels like it might burst, contracting and clutching at her heart as his cool breath washed over her face. He was so close; she could almost taste him. Maker, please- 

"Inquisitor!" 

She almost yells as Cullen jumps away from her. 

"What! " she shouts towards the door. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Inquisitor. Have you seen the commander, my lady? He was seen heading up here." The voice calls back. 

Lavellan groans, "Cullen, if you need to-" 

She gasps as he pushes her back against the desk, lips covering hers in a warm and desperate kiss. She grabs at his biceps, trying to ground herself as he stole the strength right out of her legs. 

_She completely forgot about the guard waiting by the door_. 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome


End file.
